


Limp and unaware.

by AuthorInDistress



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dildos, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Somnophilia, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:12:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1586207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorInDistress/pseuds/AuthorInDistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki likes to fuck Tony when he's asleep.</p><p>It's become a bit of a thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Limp and unaware.

**Author's Note:**

> This took so long for me to do, so I'm sorry! I just had no idea how to do it :L I hope you like ;)
> 
> For [saiya-tina](http://www.saiya-tina.tumblr.com) :D

* * *

.

In all fairness, it's probably most likely Tony's fault in the first place anyway.

But then, the word _fault_ kinda gives the impression that it actually _is_ something wrong and that someone ought to be blamed for it happening. And really, that isn't exactly true.

It's an _agreement,_ of sorts. A ... sexual agreement.

And it's happened more often than not to be anything consensual now, even though the first time had been a bit of a shock. The first time being when Loki had fucked Tony whilst he'd still been _asleep_ and it had actually been when he'd been drunk too. Typically. He himself remembers kissing him, draping all over him and slurring about something or other while fucking giggling about Clint falling over his own two-left-feet. They'd then gotten heavy and intimate, and he remembers dipping a hand into Loki's pants before there then suddenly wasn't anything at all anymore.

He assumes that he'd fallen asleep right about then, and once he'd woken up the first thing Loki had told him was, "I still used you, while you slept." Just a regular, _oh by the way._

Tony hadn't reacted really, not much, he'd just sort of sat there and blinked past his tiredness to process it all. And then he'd just said: "Oh. Uh ... Right?"

But then. Having been there sometimes himself, plenty of times, he could understand why he'd done it and while he still knows that he should probably be mad or disgusted by the 'violation', he still can't help but kind of _like_ it anyway. And why the hell not? The idea of his body being moved around without his control, being fucked into without his being aware. It's hot. And it's not like he doesn't trust Loki, either.

Well, with his _body_ that is, not anything else.

And besides, sometimes Loki's stamina gets a little too much for him to take - _pride has no place for this conversation_ \- and he can't exactly go on for as long as him. So if he drops out after the first, or second go, Loki can still get some fun in as well and it's pretty harmless. He's even made a point of what to do and what _not_ to do as well, and Loki's assured him that he's following it. And, judging from how he feels in the morning each time, he's telling the truth about it too.

Which is why it's not much of a surprise for him to be approached in the morning, holding one of Tony's secret stash of toys in a little bag, and asking if he can use them on him the next time. If ' _need_ ' be. Drinking coffee while being asked questions like that, however, is probably the _worst_ idea and it tends to lead to it being swallowed down a little too fast; burning his throat. But the permission asking is probably what does it as well. It makes Tony _want_ to say 'yes' more, just because he's actually being _asked_.

.

* * *

.

Waking up the next day, he literally feels like one giant bruise. Blissfully so, though, without all the stickiness of anything which means Loki that had cleaned him up afterward too. Which is sweet of him, surprisingly. And speaking of, said God is all tuckered out too, curled up beside him with one leg slung over both of Tony's. He's clutching a collar in his hands - leather, like his armor - with Tony's name printed in gold across it.

_Jesus._

Okay so, either he's got a _bad_ case of morning wood, or he really likes all this more than he thinks.

Loki shifts in his sleep next to him, moving closer when Tony slowly sits up, and _wow_ okay, he feels really fucking used right now. And _ow_. In a good way, as usual, but _God_. Loki must have -

Okay. Stop.

"JARVIS?" He calls, running a hand through his hair and clearing his throat when his voice only comes out as little more than a pathetic rasp. Had he screamed in his sleep, too? " _JARVIS_?"

"Good morning, sir."

"Yeah. Mornin'." He yawns, stretching his arms out and pulling the blanket up a little higher when he starts to lose it's warmth. "Uh. Quick question? Last night ... um. There doesn't happen to be a video does there?"

JARVIS doesn't even grace him with a sarcastic reply, like he'd already guessed that Tony would ask - which is a little off-putting actually - and the screen whirs down before him until it hovers just above the bed. Okay. Great.

_Ahem._

Tony swallows, glancing down at the still sleeping Loki, so suddenly curious over what had happened to him in his sleep that he's actually almost bursting with some weird, buzzing excitement. He almost wants to wake Loki up too, to watch it all with him. Home-made porno sort of style. But the thought weirds him out a bit more than the actual video-watching does, so he decides not to at the last moment, biting his lip in his own indecision before finally looking back at the screen and leaning against the pillows to relax some more.

"Okay." He breathes, wondering if he'll regret this. "Play it."

Last night's footage flicks on immediately, in _excellent_ quality as usual, and he manually reaches over to put the volume up - just ... a bit. As he watches it nothing really happens, at first. He's just lying there, snuffling in his sleep while Loki sighs beside him. Tilting his head, he frowns, staring at himself. Is that really what he looks like when asleep? All squished and content? He looks a little younger, actually, or maybe that's just the video.

And at least he doesn't snore. This answers _that_ question, finally.

"Just skip to the interesting parts, would you JARVIS?" 

"Define _interesting_ , sir."

"You know what I mean." He sighs, and the video then forwards for a while before stopping just as Loki tugs at one of Tony's legs, lying beside him and smiling down at his body. Tenderly almost, as though he liked the trust that he was getting in all this. The trust Tony gave him. Right. He lets out a breath as he leans forward, sucking in a breath and tightening his legs together as he watches his video-body being moved around on the screen.

Loki slides a hand down Tony's bare arm, pulling him closer before settling down again, and Tony wonders not for the first time if he keeps him asleep somehow - with his magic - because seriously, he should have woken at even _one_ of those touches at least.

"Shh." Loki hushes him on screen when he moans in his sleep, frowning and turning toward his voice, curling his hands into fists and shifting under the blankets. He moans again when those blankets are stripped from him. "There now. Just let me."

Watching it, Tony raises an eyebrow, narrowing his eyes at the soft smile on his sleeping face. What the hell had he been _dreaming_ about?

Video-Loki leans down to nip at his lips, licking into his mouth when it slides open in a gasp, pushing forward until Tony's body rolls and he can crawl on top of it, hunched as he presses kisses to every area of skin he can reach. Tony swallows as he watches, breathing in slowly and tapping a beat with his fingers just to keep them busy.

On screen, Loki slides down Tony's body, still kissing and biting. He probably has hickey's all over the place if he bothers to look later. His legs are lifted so easily then, limp in Loki's grip, and they're supported with only the strength of his arm - _God that's hot_ \- as he weaves rope from his fingers to wrap around his headboard and ankles, suspending them in the air; bent and spread open.

_Oh God._

He does the same to his other leg then, sitting back to so obviously admire the way Tony looks like this. Unconscious, unaware, and exposed to his gaze like nothing but a sexual object. Jesus fuck, this shouldn't make him feel this way. Tony curls his shoulders into himself, watching with wide eyes.

Hands map down his stomach on the screen before Loki then dips his head, pushing himself further down until he can slowly lick into and between Tony's legs, pushing his face in and -

JARVIS wordlessly changes camera, showing Tony another view, and he actually almost _keens_ when he clearly sees Loki's tongue curling into him like that. Wow. Sliding a hand of his own down, he tentatively brushes over his cock as he watches it all, his lips parted and red from his teeth; eyes getting wider with each second that plays.

Lube is poured onto Loki's fingers on the screen and he slides a finger inside Tony's slack body, biting kisses down his thighs as he does and twisting it in and out before pressing another inside as well; getting faster. He pulls them both out after a while, though, using his tongue instead and Tony slides down the headboard as he watches, his hand actually _gripping_ his cock now, instead of just touching it lightly.

This goes behind loving yourself. He's fucking _masturbating_ to a video featuring himself. _Asleep_.

Video-Tony hisses, trying to turn over, but Loki's hand keeps him still as three other fingers slide in now, fucking him at a pace that most people would probably get a cramp from, at least. It sounds wet too, a sort of  _squishing_ sound - something that Tony doesn't usually notice when it's actually _happening_ to him at the time, but now watching it instead he can notice all sorts. Like how his thighs tinge a light pink during sex. He hadn't any idea that that happened to him but it does actually explain a lot. Like why Loki has some fascination with hitting them so much, wanting to paint them darker.

Having sex-tapes isn't something particularly new for him, but _watching_ them afterward? Yeah, no. Not really something that he's ever been into. But it's different with this; he's just too curious to let it up.

Video-Loki slaps his thighs a few times - and now he knows  _why_ \- pulling free his fingers and replacing them a little suddenly with his cock, not even being gentle with it either, as though it doesn't matter anyway with Tony asleep. Still, he should _feel_ that shouldn't he? Unless Loki had healed him afterward. Hm.

Fingers wrap around his wrists as Loki thrusts into him, his bound legs bouncing with each one, and he turns his head to the side in his sleep, a mild frown on his face before he's only turned back and kissed. Loki's ass clenches wonderfully as he thrusts and watching it from here, he can really appreciate that view.

On the screen, his neck is then gripped instead and Loki's hair falls over his eyes as he quickens, _slamming_ into Tony once, twice, before pulling out and stroking himself instead. Eyes dazed, looking at Tony's terrifyingly helpless body as he just lies there, waiting for the next violation. Unable to stop anything that happens to him at all.

God. Tony bites back a cry at that, forcing himself to stop now and to save his own orgasm as he watches, wanting it to actually happen at the same time as video-Loki comes as well. He's done that before, with real porn, waited it out so he could finish at the same time as the video does. He can do it with this too.

Video-Loki turns around before him, reaching behind for the sack - like a regular little boy-scout. Except, you know, with the porn-side to it as well. But instead of one of Tony's own toys, he pulls free something a little different. No. No, wait, it _is_ one of Tony's toys, just - modified a bit.

It's one of his old dildos, more or less, black in color and not as big as the others but he's _sure_ that it didn't use to slide around like that before. Pretty sure.

Pushing on his legs, Loki holds them further apart now, holding the tip of the dildo just there like he's _savoring_ it. Slowly - yeah definitely savoring it, the closet artist - he pushes it in, leaving only the base out when he's finished. Who knew Tony could be so accepting.

Shuffling back in the video, he pulls Tony aside with a hand, coming up around until he can sit with his back to the headboard with Tony's head in his lap; his cock, leaking and hard, sitting over Tony's face as he strokes it, grinding over him to get himself off. He flicks a hand as he gets comfortable, watching as the slidey-dildo pulls itself back on it's own.

Fucking into Tony, slowly at first, before getting faster.

Much. Faster.

_Oh, wow._

Tony's face grows hot in his arousal as he watches the alluring way his video-body literally jerks back and forth, Loki's grinding over his face almost obscuring it from view; the dildo thrusting into him _hard_. And, if he's judging right from the sound of it, it's vibrating as well. God. Loki needs to do this when he's awake too. He needs to feel this as it happens.

But then. Maybe that's where the thrill comes from for him. With Tony literally just being a _thing_ for him to use instead of a person who talks and moves themselves around, and has their own ideas about what they want to do during the night. And that _could_ be a little insulting, to think that Loki prefers him like this, but then a lot of other memories sort of make that assumption crash and burn before it even forms in his head.

This is just a kink. A really hot kink, too, and he kinda wants to watch all of the others as well now. Maybe even make a folder for whenever he's alone. Yeah. That's a thing he could do.

On screen, Loki grinds harder now, stroking himself faster and reaching over to push the dildo in deeper as it thrusts. Tony cries out in his sleep, getting louder when Loki slaps his cock over his lips - _and there's definitely magic involved, he_ should _be awake_ \- pulling on the rope to spread his legs even more, and okay - so he _did_ scream last night then.

He's going to come.

Seeing how close Loki was on the screen, Tony tries to match his own stroking, sliding further down the headboard until only his head leans against it, which isn't exactly comfortable, but gives him somewhat better access under the blankets. In the video, dumping his head down like it's nothing, Loki gets up and pulls the dildo out of Tony slowly. It's still buzzing, spinning around in his hands, until he tosses it aside and bends over; filling Tony completely, with himself again - untying the ropes to let his legs thump down onto the bed until he can turn him over again and thrust even deeper.

Tony lies limp over the blankets as he does, letting Loki move into him like that and it's not long until he does come - inside him - clearly having _really_ enjoyed what he's just done or that would have taken a lot longer. Tony hears the click of the video switch off as soon as he does and he immediately protests with a cry.

"Hey, it's not done yet!" JARVIS turns it back on without comment, and Tony continues to stroke himself, ignoring the fact that he's missed Loki's cue on the screen anyway and still trying because _god,_ he's really close now. Loki shoves Tony over on the bed once he's done, before then gently running his hands over him again, pulling him close and wrapping his arms around his waist. Green slides all over Tony's body and anything that looks or probably felt painful shimmers and disappears. So he had healed him then. That's nice.

Pressing kisses behind his ear, Loki settles to sleep now, clearly as exhausted as Tony had been as well. Before the video shuts off a second time, though, Tony just about catches him whisper to him in a kiss, " _Thank you_."

He comes with a jerk at that, his legs shaking under the blankets and the screen slides up silently as he still rides himself out of it, squeezing his eyes shut and trembling. Loki shifts beside him again, a hand sliding down his stomach as he pants over the mattress, staring up at the ceiling. "Did you enjoy watching yourself?"

Tony huffs out a short laugh, "How long - were you awake?"

Loki stretches, rolling over, "Long enough. Long enough to see just _how_ much you like seeing me do this to you."

"Can we - " Tony pants, swallowing to try and soothe his now dry throat, "Can we do this again? Maybe? With me awake, instead?"

Loki presses a kiss to his ear, just as he had before in the video. "And _more_ , if you'd like."

Tony nods so fast he makes himself dizzy, still shaking a bit from his orgasm, "I'd like." He says, "I'd _really_ like."

.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, it sounds block-y when I read it over but I hope it's enjoyed anyhow :D


End file.
